extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Gaetulia
General Information Fetishist (until 850) Sunni (since 850) |culture = Zenati (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Middle Eastern (until 850) Muslim (since 850) |capital = Aures (350)|rank = Duchy|government = Tribal - Tribal Despotism|development = Start: 9}} is a Fetishist Zenati tribe located in the High Plains, Ouled Nail and North Sahara areas, Maghreb region, of the Africa continent; present during the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the beginning of the starting year of 2, the tribe will border fellow Fetishist countries ( west and southeast) and Hellenic countries ( north and northeast). will be annexed by Chalcedonian and at the start of the year 430, and will not be present in-game for the rest of the timeline. As an unreleased country, the country will become Sunni at the start of the year 850. The country is called "Gaetuli" in the mod files. See also: Rome, Mzab, Garamantia, Touggourt Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Algerian Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Algerian *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Algiers area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in High Plains area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Ouled Nail area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Kabylia area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in North Sahara area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Owns core province(s): Mitidia (338) and Dahra (2576) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tala Imsan (336) *** Own core province(s): Kabylei (339) * Effect(s): ** Mettijet (338) becomes the new capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Algerian becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gains a permanent claim on area(s): Algiers, North Sahara, High Plains, Ouled Nail, and Kabylia ** If the conditions are met that the country is a tribe then: *** Change to a monarchy *** Gain Autocracy reform ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Option to gain Algerian Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Berber Ideas and Traditions (Until 850) * Traditions: ** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies * Ambition ** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier * Ideas: ** Influences from Phoenicians *** +10.0% Institution Spread ** Edge of the Sahara *** -20.0% Land Attrition ** Berber Cavalry *** -10.0% Cavalry Cost *** +20.0% Cavalry to Infantry Ratio ** Berber Tribal Ties *** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Roman Influences *** -5.0% Technology Cost ** Cultivate North Africa *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Land of the Amazigh *** +25.0% Land Force Limit Modifier Berber Ideas and Traditions (Since 850) * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Fetishist countries Category:Tribes Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Sunni countries Category:Berber countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Muslim (Tech)